Visions
by DiehardJavaJunkie14
Summary: Lorelai is having doubts about envisioning herself married. Oneshot, takes place in Red Light on Wedding Night, JavaJunkie undertones.


**A/N: This fic serves many purposes. One is a present for Schuyler Lola. The second goes with a prompt on LiveJournal, the word is "call". The third is to right a wrong the show made during the episode "Red Light on the Wedding Night." Enjoy:**

Lorelai had heard just about enough of her mother's romantic stories. She couldn't believe that she didn't feel that way about Max. As Sookie took out her cell phone and Rory began to check in with Dean, she excused herself from the table, dialing a familiar number.

"Luke's, we're closed, call back tomorrow."

She sighed. "Luke, it's me. I know you're closed, but I need your help."

"Lorelai? Aren't you at your…"

"Bachelorette party?" she supplied. "Yeah."

"What are you calling me for, then?" he asked. "Everything okay?"

She cleared her throat nervously as she looked around the club, sure she was being watched by someone in her company. Miss Patty had cat like ears, she could surely hear the conversation. She finally gave up her fear of being heard and decided to go through with the conversation. "Uh, well, I… honestly don't know."

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

Lorelai took a deep breath. She shifted her weight and took a look around. "Well, you know, my mother's talking about being smitten by my father, Michel's being Michel, Sookie and Rory are talking to their significant others, and Miss Patty's on the lookout for a fifth husband."

"And that compelled you to call me?" Luke asked, confused. "I'd think you'd be calling Max right about now."

"I don't know, you were the first person I thought to call, I mean… do you think you could answer a really important question for me? This sounds dumb, but… you know me really well, and I think only someone who knows me really well could help me out," she stammered, looking at her freshly manicured fingernails. She wondered if Luke could sense the awkwardness in her tone of voice, and she was curious to see if he could tell that she wasn't very confident in what was going on.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

There was a long pause in the conversation, and Lorelai couldn't seem to articulate her concerns. She walked around in a small circle, mulling over exactly what she wanted to say. Finally, she took a deep breath and asked, "Can you see me married?"

It was Luke's turn to search for the right words to say. He cleared his throat and let out a heavy sigh, pausing a moment before he replied. "Uh, I can see you married, to the right person. You know, if you're happy with that person."

"Yeah, to the right person," she repeated, suddenly feeling foolish for bringing up the subject with Luke at such an inopportune time.

"Well, you really… seem to like Max, so…" he trailed off.

She let out a slight smile. "As someone who knows me well, what is your honest opinion?"

"I gave you my honest opinion," Luke protested.

Giggling, Lorelai twisted a piece of her hair around her finger. "'I did not have sexual relations with that woman' honest? Or George Washington honest?"

"Jeez, what, you don't trust me?" he asked, frustrated.

"You've been avoiding the subject of my wedding like you avoid the road kill skunk in the middle of the highway," Lorelai mused. "You just never… really said anything about it."

"Well, I didn't really have anything to say about it," he countered.

Lorelai wasn't sure how to respond to that. "And the 'weddings screw up people's lives' bit was just an audition for Saturday Night Live, you were only teasing!"

"I still stand by my earlier statements about marriage," he replied.

"Oh."

He sighed. "Max isn't that bad of a guy. If you chose him, I guess… that says something about him and his… character. I'm personally not a big fan, but I've had only a few brief encounters with the guy."

Lorelai snorted. "Brief encounters? You nearly took his head off that one time. And also, you haven't met the slew of guys that I chose and regretted. You wouldn't be saying that about them, surely."

"Well, Max isn't one of them, he's your fiancé, that says something, doesn't it?"

She shrugged, knowing that if she could see him, her doubts would be even more obvious. "Yeah, I guess it does."

"Can you see yourself married?"

"I don't know, I've just… never thought about introducing people to my husband. Unless he was Bono, or for a very, very short while, George Clooney. That one was a mistake."

"George is a little overexposed, and he's a little too normal for your taste," he deadpanned.

Lorelai looked at her engagement ring, realizing that she was still getting used to the feeling of it on her finger. She wasn't trying on her wedding dress every night, she had avoided the subject of how Max would fit into her life and Rory's life, and there she stood, calling Luke at her bachelorette party. "I suppose he is," she reasoned. "I don't know, I just can't see a guy in the house that Rory and I have shared for all of this time. Before Max, there was never a guy in this house."

"I've been in your house," Luke pointed out.

Her eyes widened. Their house wasn't exactly as much of a man free zone as she thought. She wasn't doing dirty things with Luke, but he was a frequent visitor. She was positive that he was the first man that they had ever let inside their home. Frankly, she was surprised that she failed to make the connection there. "Okay, well, you're right. Max is the only guy that's ever spent the night."

"Oh."

"I don't know why, it's just weird. Maybe I just need time to adjust, you know?"

"Right. Adjusting."

Lorelai sighed. "I really appreciate you talking to me. It sounds dumb, but it made me feel better."

"Well, as long as you're… better."

"I am. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Don't drink so much that you hallucinate in the morning," Luke warned.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Trust me, we don't need another 'Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds' experience. I'll just drink to the point of hangover, then I'll stop."

"Whatever you say," Luke agreed. "Have a nice night."

"I will," she said, smiling. "Night, Luke."

"Good night."


End file.
